The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a chip module is electrically connected with a circuit board through an electrical connector. The electrical connector has an insulating body and multiple conductive terminals installed on the insulating body, and the conductive terminal has a tail portion connected with the circuit board and an elastic arm connected with the chip module that can be elastically deformed. With the continuous development of technology, the arrangement density of the conductive terminals on the electrical connector is continuously increasing. Meanwhile, the height of the electrical connector is reduced to satisfy the thinning demand.
Under normal circumstances, to achieve a good electrical connection between the conductive terminals and the chip module, a stable contact between the conductive terminals and the chip module is required. Thus, the elasticity of the elastic arm must be increased accordingly. A common design is to lengthen the elastic arm to obtain better elasticity, so as to ensure the stable contact between the conductive terminals and the chip module. However, in such structure, during the process that the chip module presses the elastic arm for a long time, the elastic arm is prone to fatigue, such that a stable electrical contact between the conductive terminal and the chip module cannot be ensured, and the height of the conductive terminal cannot be effectively reduced. Therefore, the demand of thinning of the electrical connector cannot be satisfied. Meanwhile, in the increasing trend of the arrangement density of the conductive terminals, short circuiting easily occurs between the longer elastic arms. In addition, to reduce the height of the conductive terminals and ensure that the elastic arm has sufficient elasticity, the longer elastic arm needs to be bent multiple times, which leads to a very complicated manufacturing process of the conductive terminal.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.